Her crush 2
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: Natsu and Erza are going just fine, time to put a happy ending to it; what started as a mear one sidded love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know I said it would be a one-shot but I made this as a continuation to The Crush, there is no need to read the first one before this one but it would be nice if you did.

* * *

-Erza you got to tell me, you can`t just leave with the doubt now.

-It is not my fault; you said you wanted to know.

-Yes, I wanted to know the all thing.

Erza sighted at this and looked away.

-Is it someone from the gild?

-gez Natsu just let it be, I like someone and only you know it, isn`t that enough.

-It isn´t, I want to know who

-Why do you care?

-Again-said Natsu losing his patience-I`m curious, you can`t leave hanging like this.

Erza looked away, pissed at his insistence, Happy was still there, but he had lost consciousness when he heard Erza telling Natsu that she had a one-sided love.

-Is it someone from the gild?

-I`m not speaking anymore

-Then it is-it was a shot in the dark, but yes, he WAS from the gild-Older or younger than you?

-Are we playing 20 questions?

-Ha! I made you speak again.

"Shit" Erza thought "I am falling in his trap", and then the anxious fire mage continued

-I guess we are, so just answer.

-If you really want to play then let's make it 5 questions or I won't answer any, and let me remind you, you have already used 2 of them.

-What?, that`s unfair, but ok, let`s play.

-OK then; he is younger than me.

-Mmm-Natsu thought for a moment on his next question-What magic does he use?

-What? Only yes/no question.

-Ok fine, is he from our team?, I mean the usual team, Gray and I.

That was it, Erza never thought Natsu would ask such clever question, if her answer was yes it would reduce the options to the two of them, but she will be lying if she said no, and Erza isn`t the lying kind of person.-Yes he is-said the shaking mage.

-Oh-said Natsu surprised, he was actually waiting for an "of course not" but he got this, he had two chances left, but only one last question to make-Erza, be honest with me-he paused for a second-Is it Gray?

Erza blushed and looked away to hide it, avoiding his questioning face, she answered, shaking-No.

I bright smile lighted the fire slayer`s face, he moved to stand in front of her and raised her red and embarrassed face-Then I`ve got good news for you, your love isn`t one-sided.

Erza`s eyes lighted and her cheeks became redder, she smiled and separated her soft sweet lips only to receive a kiss, a very passionate one, it was such a happy moment that none of them noticed that Happy had awaken, and then fainted again after seeing both walk away holding hands. They went to Natsu`s place and showed all the love they have always been hiding, and I guess there is no need to explain how.

* * *

I will let you guys use your imagination with that end, as always **reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, i`m making the story longer, I was asked to put some ECCHI into it but it is only light so, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Erza woke up with a huge smile thinking of how great last night was and giggling at the thought, she used the blanket to cover her bare chest when she heard a noise; it was Natsu, coming in through the door.

-Feeling better?

-Why do you ask?

-You had a fever this morning

Erza laughed at his innocence-It wasn`t fever

-Then what was it?

-Ok, I may look harsh and coldhearted, but even I get hot when, you know, THAT happens-she blushed when saying this and so did he, remembering last night`s events.

-Oh, I see, so you were all fired up as well.

-Don`t teas me, and we shouldn`t be talking about this anyway so, shut it-said the scarlet mage while standing up from the bed to go take a shower before leaving; she probably didn`t care, but Natsu could now see everything, and as expected, he blushed. The now very aroused fire mage walked in the bathroom with her.

-Natsu, aren't we a little all to shower together?

-Erza, aren`t we dating?-touché. Erza had to bend in order to open the faucet, just imagine the hot, not to mention naked, Erza, bending before you, as to be expected, Natsu just couldn`t hold it and jumped on her. He grabbed her waist and turned her to face him, then they shared a deep kiss, you remember that the bathtub was filling up? Natsu closed it as it was already filled to the top and got inside, with his embarrassed lover, it was narrow, they couldn`t avoid touching each other's skins even if they wanted to, and they did not want to, is there a bigger turn on than that?

When they finished doing, you know what, Natsu walked Natsu to the gates of Fairy Hills, and they were talking in the way there?

-Are we keeping this a secret?

-Why should we?-asked Natsu.

-Aren`t you afraid of their reaction.

-They will be shocked for sure but still.

-Master will be mad.

-I know, you`re like a daughter to him.

-Lucy will also hate you for not telling her before hand

-Yeah, but I'll deal with that.

-Gray will be envious that you got a girlfriend before him.

-Ha! That`s something I do want to see

-Lissana will feel betrayed.

-No she won`t, the "marriage" we had back then was just a child`s game.

-Laxus will be mad as well.

-It is no big deal… wait what?

-What, what?

- Why would he?

-Oh, didn`t I tell you, Laxus and I had our thing in the past

-What kind of thing?

-Just a tiny little, very small, short lasting affair.

-What?-exclaimed the shocked dragon slayer.

-Don`t make a big deal out of it, didn`t I already said how meaningless it was?

-But still…

-Ok enough, we`ve already reach Fairy Hills so bye.

-But Erza…

-I said bye-Natsu started to walk away feeling defeated, as proud and confident as he was, he still could not compare to Laxus, the powerful S-class mage, the heir to the guild, if Erza were to forced to choose between the two of them she would choose him, this thought was driving the poor Natsu insane. "she made such an emphasis on how she didn`t care anymore, something big must have happened to them, but what?" he thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it, there will be another chapter as soon as I have time to upload it, but it is already written.

*preview: Erza`s past relationship with Laxus wasn`t as insignificant as she said it was*

Don`t forget to **review**, it helps a lot to know what you guys whant to read.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter of **Her Crush**, hope you like it, this time I tried something new so enjoy.

* * *

Natsu couldn´t sleep that night, thinking about the sudden revelation, he just couldn´t for the next day to come so that he could ask for the other version of the story, and he did, as soon as he entered the guild, he went up stairs ignoring everyone around him, he walked in Master`s office and saw him talking with his grandson Laxus.

-Just who I wanted to see- exclaimed the fire mage.

-What is it Natsu? - asked master Makarov.

-No, not you, I need to talk to him- he said, pointing at the confused mage in front of him.

-Me, about what?

-I know about you and Erza and I want you to explain it to me-said a rather serious and angry Natsu.

-What?- asked Makarov, surprised at what he had heard.

-Erza told you about it? Unbelievable- answered the electric mage, completely ignoring the old man.

-She did, so spit it out! what was it between you two?

-We dated a long time ago, it is something from the past so don`t give it much thought, besides…

Master, more shocked than before, cut him short-You dated her? How you dare even look at my baby?

-How was it anyway?-said Natsu ignoring the old man.

-It was good, I would be lying to tell you that my feelings for her weren`t real, we dated for two years but, I guess things just started to go wrong at some point.

-Two years?- asked the speechless dragon slayer.

-Yeah, we loved each other very much; I was a fool to let her go.

Natsu was starting to get irritated but he stayed calm in order to gather some more information about it, since Erza wasn`t a very reliable source. He was surprised at Laxus` fast response, he was waiting for a "why do you care?" or "it is none of your business", but he ignored that and kept asking –Why was it that you guys broke up?

-She cheated on me.

-No I didn`t- said the conversation topic standing in the doorway from where she had been eavesdropping for a while now.

-Erza?-said all of them at a time, scared by her death glare. Speaking behind the great titania`s back was no good.

-First of all, Natsu stop it, this interrogatory end here.

-Aye! - was the quick response.

-And second-she looked at Laxus- I did not cheat on you, that letter was from Millianna, I did not have contact with Jellal and I do not love anymore.

-Almost every line of it said "I Love You".

-Millianna and I are close friends, Ok? Everything fine now?

-Yeah, I guess.

-Really? That was fast, how come you can understand it now but back then when we had that fight you dumped me?

-I was pure jealousy that day, you can`t me for not thinking straight.

-Well, I guess I can`t help driving men crazy-said Erza playfully, implying she had now forgiven him and wanted to get along with him, not to mention that she was in a good mood; but Natsu didn`t see I that way, from his point of view she was flirting with him, but he stayed calm, after all it was jealousy that broke the two of them up and he didn`t want to run with the same luck.

-Oh, by the way, master-said Erza calling master`s attention- I have a new boyfriend now and I don`t want to keep it a secret like I did with Laxus, it gets tiring.

Makarov`s eyes widened and Natsu just couldn't believe she had said that, such wrong place and time.

-Who is that bastard you call boyfriend? I`ll show him whose baby is he messing with.

-Otousan-it was the first time she called him father, but it was all meant to soften his heart, just like every daughter does when she wants something-Please let me be with him, he`s a good guy.

-I guess I can`t go against your wishes, but if he dares hurt you…

-He will never, but if he does, I promise I will kill him myself-Erza stated and Natsu gulped.

-Ha, ha, ha, you better be careful Natsu.

-Yeah, wait, how do you know it`s me?

-I don`t Know, maybe `cause of the sudden interest in her love live.

Natsu pouted, even thought he tried to dissimulate, he had "I like Erza" written all over his face.

* * *

That is not it, the story still continious so wait for it, and as always, please **Review**.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of her crush, enjoy.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Natsu and Erza`s relationship was made public, an everyone in the guild was happy for them, including Lucy, Lissanna, Laxus and Jellal… wait WHAT? Somehow the news of the mages` situation had reached Jellal`s ears, much to his surprise. At first he did not like the idea, he wished he were the one to have her but as he saw how happy the redhead was with her new lover he just resigned and wished them the best, especially after the talk Natsu had given him: "_Ok, let me be straight here, I like you man, and because I like you is that I don't want to hurt you, but believe, I will kick your sorry ass if you give me a reason to, so I want to settle this clear, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" _Remembering the expression in the dragon slayer`s face while saying this still makes him shiver, but he had to acknowledge that the possessive pink head was right, she was his and he was hers and that`s all there is to it and would stay that way for long enough for their love to develop; a perfect ending for a perfect couple, just like it is meant to be.

* * *

really short an kind of rushed, I know and I am sorry but I have writters block, I ended this story so that I can leave time to make a new one so wait for it, and as always,** REVIEW.**


End file.
